Overpowered Hunter
by uzlertaz
Summary: It's just a What-If Story. I'm taking ideas from a few people that I know and the people on this site.
1. Meeting with God

I wake up to this Big Breasted Goddess saying that I was accidentally killed in my sleep by one of her servants.. Not like it matters any way. I didn't have much of a family, or any friends.

"I am deeply sorry for my servants mistake." The Goddess says, frowning as she punished the 'Angel' who took my soul.

"Don't worry about it. It's not every day that you get to meet a Goddess." I'd grin a bit, shaking my head as I looked at her.

"If there is anything that I can do for you, you can ask it." She says once more.

"First off, Reincarnation. I think you can guess. Superior Strength, Stamina, Agility, My memories, a destiny like none other: yet to my own choosing." I'd smile ear to ear as she brought a note pad out.


	2. Saving somebody

Getting dropped into a forest wasn't so bad, bar the drop from several tens of stories up high and the feeling that you would probably die if it wasn't for your cheat, and I swear.. Goblins.. Mother fucking GOBLINS! The little shits are annoying little green gross as fuck looking ass holes.. Not all bad..

"HELP! Somebody HELP ME!" I hear as I strolled on the road, just being half lazy as I saw a carriage surrounded by the little shits.

"Mother Fucking Goblins." I'd dash in, taking the goblins out. Being able to crush there skulls with a punch doesn't hurt. Besides, it's entertaining to see them struggle.

I'd knock on the carriage after I cleaned up the mess I had left behind, loe and behold.. Another beautiful girl with a big rack. My luck today is rather outstanding.

"I'm actually surprised the little shits didn't have the brains to bash down the door." I'd shake my head, just somewhat amused as I looked at the goblin corpses instead of her.

She'd look at me strangely, nodding a bit as she got the joke. "Funny. If they had any brains at all, they'd run after you killed one or two of them. May I ask the name of my savior?" She'd eye me a bit more, probably because I was wearing a black hoodie and a black pair of jeans.

"The name is Michael.. Pleasure to meet a lady as beautiful as yourself after the horrid day I have had so far." I'd chuckle a bit, nodding as I said that. Dropping to what could of been my death was not the best of ways to start a day.

"My name is Felic Ashguard. Pleasure to meet a warrior and a gentleman like yourself while I was in peril. May I ask of you to accompany me as I travel as it seems the coachman has unfortunately died." I'd notice the guy, dead as a door nob. Not funny, I guess Goblins are stronger then the little shits I normally regard them as.

"That is not a problem, Madam Felic. I only ask that you do not pry into my past." I'd grin a bit, as I got onto the coach. Riding it was more of a pain the Little Green Shits..

(Might change Rating to M, I really fucking hate Goblins. Plus I guess I can go for a more adult route.)


	3. The King

Three hours. Three fucking long hours.. My ass hurts and my legs are numb.. I thank god for the Green Little Shits now, they might be really damned annoying but they saved my behind from riding the damned carriage all the way to where-ever the hell Felic was going. She was a noble or some shit from what it seems, not like I give a damn.  
"Thank God that we have finally gotten to town." I'd sigh, just keeping my swearing to myself because I really don't curse unless something really pisses me off. Felic invites me to meet her family, nothing better to do so I take her up on the offer. Another 20 Minutes, and we're in front of the god damned castle. By castle I mean 'motherfucking legit King of the god damned country lives here' kind of castle. I wonder for a quick moment 'What the fuck did I just get myself into'..

The Princess, Felic introduces me to the King. Middas Ashgaurd, King of this god forsaken country. (I haven't come up with a name for it yet.)

"I humbly thank you for saving my daughter brave adventurer. If there is anything that I can do for you, do not fret to ask." He says, looking at me and smiling a bit. I honestly don't give a shit, but I guess I have to ask for some weapons and armor, otherwise I'm just running around in my Hoodie, which now is a somewhat tattered mess.

"Sir Ashgaurd, your Highness.. I would recommend throwing this filth out of the castle.." I'd hear from a steward, one of these fucks. I swear..

"I would recommend you shut the fuck up, you dressed up piece of garbage. People like you make my day a whole lot more interesting, but calling me Filth is going a bit far." I'd coldy say towards him, seems like a bit of killing intent came off. Frightened him to his core, really just god damned pathetic.

"To the matter of what I would ask of the king, I have no desire to take anything from anybody. Paying for goods and services are another matter all together.." I'd continue, just shaking my head a bit as I didn't really want anything any more. The Dressed up Garbage ruined my mood.

"I respect your bravado, and your way of thinking Michael-dono." The king says with a grin, the daughter looks at me and smiles a bit more. "But, if I did not give you something for saving my daughter and escorting her home.. I would be left in an unpleasant situation with my own conscious."


	4. The Request

I swear to the Goddess.. I don't even know what the fuck is going on right now, but it seems that the King actually gave me a good sword, some armour, and a few dozen pieces of gold.. Wait, gold? Seriously? Going on the route my old world took, it seems. "May I suggest you never abandon the value of gold, King Middas. It is few and far between: plentiful but useless. Valuable, yet worth less compared to any thing you'll find on the street." I'd grin a bit, being a bit cryptic. "We valued gold because it was worth something, but it wasn't very useful or very common. We discarded that value for something backed by our own debts and maybe that'll lead that world into another pointless war. At least that was my own country until it fell." I'd come up with a lie on the spot, grinning a bit as I looked at the king.  
The King, looked at me like I was some kind of sage as he realized what I said held some truth to it. The steward eyed me as well, the commentary from me was akin to both advice and an insult.

"I must be on my way, King Middas. If you ever do need something, feel free to come and track me down. Gonna see if I can't do some exploring now that I have some money to my name." From what I know and learned this world doesn't have Guilds, but eh.. Not my problem.

I'd leave the castle, grinning a bit as I took to the world. Traveling town to town on my own. Just helping out people with monsters, and other things. I said to all of them "It's what an Explorer should do." And, that was just the start of what was to come.

Two months later, and I'm done fighting off a den of dragons that was terrorizing another Kingdom. I swear, Dragons are smarter and stronger then they appear in my old world. I bring there heads to the Castle, smiling and rubbing my hands together as I was awaiting what-ever reward was in store for me.

"Thank you Michael-dono.. I thank you dearly from my heart on the behalf of all my people." The King says, smiling and nodding as he called a couple of his people to go and get what seemed to be my reward. "I have another request on top of your reward. I want you to take my General with you on your journey." I'd shake my head a bit, not expecting that in the least. But, I guess it's a good reason. "It might sound a strange request, but the General is also the Princess of this country.. She does not know much of the outside world, other then you and the tales that you have shared with us."


	5. Announcement

AN: Sorry about the lack of updates, haven't been able to write anything good for the series. I'll drop it for now, maybe write something like this again after I get more ideas.


End file.
